Rebecca Mader
|IMDb = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1138983/ |Wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rebecca_Mader }}Rebecca Mader is one of the main actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Zelena/Wicked Witch of the West. Biography Mader was born in 1977 in Cambridge, England. Mader worked as a model in New York City for a year, appearing in adverts for L'Oréal, Colgate and Wella Hair. She began her television career on the ABC daytime soap operas All My Children as Morgan Gordon, and One Life to Live as Margaret Cochran. She also appeared on the soap opera Guiding Light in 2003. Mader has made number of guest appearances on television shows. In 2006, Mader had a series regular role of the short-lived Fox legal drama, Justice. In 2008, Mader began starring as anthropologist Charlotte Lewis on the ABC series Lost. She appeared in the show from 2008 to 2009 and in two episodes in 2010. In 2011 she had a recurring role on No Ordinary Family, and in 2012 made a guest starring appearance on the FOX science-fiction series Fringe, as Jessica Holt. Also in 2012, Mader starred in the short-lived ABC comedy series Work It. In June 2013, Mader made her stage debut in the role of Barrie in the one-act comedy The Third Date at the Hollywood Fringe Festival. In December 2013, Mader was cast as Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West, the new antagonist for the second half of the third season of Once Upon a Time. She also made guest appearances during the second half of the fourth season and was later promoted to a series regular for the fifth. In regards to Mader's personal life, she had once been married to Joseph Arongino, but they announced their separation in 2007. On December 29, 2014, however, she announced her engagement on Twitter to Marcus Kayne. On May 12, 2017, Mader announced via Instagram that she would not be returning to Once Upon a Time for the seventh season due to a "creative decision" that was not her own. However, it has been announced that Mader will make a triumphant return in the tenth episode, as well as multiple other episodes. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills used to promote the actor. BTS 313 07.png BTS 313 08.png BTS 313 10.png BTS 313 11.png BTS 313 12.png BTS 313 14.png BTS 313 15.png BTS 313 16.png BTS 313 17.png BTS 313 18.png BTS 313 19.png BTS 313 20.png BTS 313 21.png BTS 315 05.png BTS 316 01.png BTS 316 03.png BTS 316 04.png BTS 318 01.png BTS 318 02.png BTS 319 01.png BTS 319 07.png BTS 319 08.png BTS 417 02.png BTS 417 03.png BTS 417 06.png BTS 417 07.png BTS 419 01.png BTS 419 02.png BTS 422 13.png BTS 502 04.png BTS 502 05.png BTS 507 09.png BTS 507 10.png BTS 508 03.png BTS 508 04.png BTS 516 01.png BTS 516 02.png BTS 516 03.png BTS 516 04.png BTS 516 05.png BTS 516 06.png BTS 516 08.png BTS 516 12.png BTS 516 13.png BTS 516 14.png BTS 516 15.png BTS 516 16.png BTS 516 17.png BTS 516 18.png BTS 516 19.png BTS 516 20.png BTS 516 21.png BTS 518 02.png BTS 519 01.png BTS 521 02.png BTS 521 03.png BTS 521 06.png BTS 605 10.png BTS 605 11.png BTS 607 07.png BTS 607 09.png BTS 618 01.png BTS 622 04.png BTS 622 13.png BTS 622 14.png BTS 622 15.png External Links *Official Instagram account. *Official Twitter account. main actors Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast